sour_patch_kidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sour Patch Kids
F ttrgr'Maynards Sour Patch Kids' are a soft candy with a coating of sour sugar. The candy's slogan is "Sour. Sweet. Gone.", reflecting that once the sour sugar has been dissolved by saliva, the taste of the candy changes to a sweet one. When sour confectionery was first introduced it was considered a children's fad, but later became mainstream. One of the driving forces behind the brand's growth was its success in cinemas, and it became a staple for moviegoers in the United States and they are in the United Kingdom. sour patch kids are also vegan. ur mom bitch There are many different flavors, including regular, Watermelon, Fruits, Cherry, Sour Apple, Peach, Blue Raspberry, Christmas, Connectors, Chillers, Xploders, Soda Popz (UK only), Heads and Bodies (available in the UK around Halloween) and Extreme. There are also many berry-flavored sour patch kids. Sour Patch Kids are currently manufactured by British confectionery brand, Maynards. Origins The Allan Candy Company and the Malaco Licorice Company of Sweden formed the M & A Candy Company, Hamilton, Ontario, was chosen to produce Sour Patch Kids in the late 1970s, offering quick access to the U.S. marketplace and the advantage of world sugar prices. They continued development of the candy in their Ewen Road facility in Hamilton, Ontario.[2] Flavors and Colors *'Sour Patch Kids' - The original line of Sour Patch Kids, Lime (green), Lemon (yellow), Orange (Orange), and Redberry or Cherry (red). In 2014, a new blue colored, berry flavored kid was added to the original line. *'Sour Patch Xploderz' - Similar to original Sour Patch Kids on the outside, but with a burst of gooey flavor on the inside, Raspberry Lemonade Rush (Pink), Grape Berry Surge (Purple), Cherry Berry Bash (Red), Apple Strawberry Burst (Green)[3] ur mama bitch *'Sour Patch X-Treme' - Similar to original Sour Patch Kids, but dusted in an extra sour coating, Strawberry (pink), Orange (orange), Pear (green), and Blue Raspberry (blue)[4] *'Sour Patch Fruits' - The same texture of original Sour Patch Kids, but shaped as a variety of fruits rather than kids, Watermelon (Pink), Orange (Orange), Lemon (Yellow), Lime (Green), Grape (Purple), Cherry (Red)[5] *'Sour Patch Connectors '- These were like the Trolli "Good and Evil Twins", but are a bit different. There was a Sour Connector, and a Sweet Connector. These were released for a very, very short time. *'Sour Patch Kids Berries' - are the same shape as the original Sour Patch Kids, but come in berry flavors, Blue Raspberry (blue), Grape (purple), Cherry (red), and Strawberry (pink) *'Sour Patch Kids Tropical '- Introduced in 2017, these have the same shape as the original Sour Patch Kids but come in tropical flavors Pineapple (white), Tropical Twist (orange), Passion Fruit (purple), and Paradise Punch (pink). *'Sour Patch Xmas Kids' - a mix of Redberry (red) and Lime (green) Sour Patch Kids *'Sour Patch Chillerz' - similar to original Sour Patch Kids with a cool menthol twist, Berry Punch Chiller (Blue), Frozen Lemonade (Yellow), Strawberry Shiver (Red), Frosty Grape (Purple)[6] *'Sour Patch Line Ups' *'Sour Patch Watermelon' *'Sour Patch Blue Raspberry' *'Sour Patch Peach' *'Sour Patch Cherry' *'Sour Patch Sour Apple' *sour orange *'Sour Patch Bunnies' - shaped as rabbits in celebration of Easter with a lighter, pastel colored look and a slightly more marshmallow-like taste to some, Lime (Pastel Green), Lemon (Pastel Yellow), Orange (Pastel Orange), Raspberry (Pastel Red/Pink)[7] *'Sour Patch Kids Soda Popz' - A variant of the candy with soda pop-based flavors, Orangeade (orange), Cola (brown), Cherryade (red), Tropical (pink), Apple Fizz (green), available in the UK only. *'Zombie Sour Patch Kids' - Halloween themed Sour Patch Kids, Rattling Raspberry (purple) and Ominous Orange (orange) flavors. *'Sour Patch Kids Heads & Bodies' - Halloween themed Sour Patch Kids, available in the UK only. Nutritional Information Gallery Sour-Patch-Kids-junk-food-girls-23274753-346-163.jpg|2000's Package 81nhkJt5fxL. SL1500 .jpg|2012-2014 Package. 13554111185_c347bfe37f_m.jpg|"Now Including Blue" Package. (Photo Credit: www.candyblog.net) spk-watermelon.jpg|2000's Watermelon Package. 4265.jpg|2012-2014 Watermelon Package. Sour Patch Xploderz.jpg CC Kraft-Foods-Sour-Patch-Xploderz-6 5-oz-candy-package-2012.jpg CC Cadbury-Adams-Sour-Patch-Bunnies-Easter-candy-box-2009.jpg 675-300x236.jpg 13333 detail.jpg 0007046243223 500X500.jpg CC Kraft-Foods-Sour-Patch-Kids-Extreme-candy-package-2012.jpg CC Cadbury-Adams-Sour-Patch-Kids-Extreme-pack-2011.jpg SPKB.jpg CC Kraft-Foods-Sour-Patch-Kids-Berries-6 5-oz-candy-package-2012.jpg CC Jaret-International-Sour-Patch-Kids-candy-package-1996-Image-Source-USTO.jpg CC Jaret-International-Sour-Patch-Kids-candy-package-from-trade-ad-1993.jpg 8359545855 e6c5341926 z.jpg 1993CherrySPK.png CC Cadbury-Adams-Sour-Patch-Kids-Cherry-pack-2011.jpg watermelon.jpg|1990's Sour Patch Watermelon Package. 0070462002020 CF version type large.jpeg Category:Flavors